


Write The Story

by Who_Cares



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Cares/pseuds/Who_Cares
Summary: I found a book of writing prompts that I bought at Five Below a few years ago, and I'm bored out of my mind, so I've decided to start a collection of one shots that I use the prompts for. I have a list of the fandoms that I really enjoy writing about listed above. I'm not really expecting much from this, but here's what I'm thinking:I'll flip through this book and randomly choose 3 prompts. Then I'll make a list of them in the end notes of each story. Anyone who's interested can leave a comment about which they think I should do and with which fandom as well as any specific characters or ships that you would like me to include in the fic. Whatever the most people want me to do, I'll do first. I'm only going to do each prompt once, but I will do all three prompts if people are actually want me to. When I run out, I'll start a new list of 3 prompts. If nobody comments (which I am sort of expecting, at least at first), I'll make the decision myself and the other two will end up in another list later on. Hopefully this doesn't end up being too much of a mess, but we'll see I guess.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Let's see how this goes...

I'll start to write in around 24 hours. Let me know what you think if you're interested, or I'll choose myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. A camping trip in which no one has ever been camping before
> 
> 2\. Reliving childhood memories as an adult
> 
> 3\. Alone on a Deserted Island


	2. Snowbaz Camping

Baz:

“Where on earth are we going? Why won’t you just tell me?” Simon asks. I can tell he’s getting antsy. We’ve been in the car for awhile, and with his wings taking up so much space, I can’t imagine it’s comfortable. Not to mention, he hasn’t really seemed to be in the best mood today, but I’ve been planning this for awhile and everything is ready now.

“We’re almost there Simon. Just be patient.” I reply. “I told you that it was a surprise and I meant it.”

He sighs softly. “Fine…” 

“Relax.” I say softly resting my hand on his leg. He places his own hand on top of mine and squeezes it tightly.   
…

Simon:

Baz pulls into a parking spot at a park and then unbuckles. 

“Did you seriously make me come all the way out here just to go for a walk?” I ask.

“No. Of course not. Though I will admit, we do have to walk to get to where we’re actually going.”

“And where is that exactly?”

“Oh, just shut up and come on.” Baz says, rolling his eyes, but still smiling a little.

“If we must.” I say with a sigh, unbuckling and stretching a little before going to get out.

“Simon.” Baz says softly.

“Mmm?” I ask, turning to look at him.

“I love you you know.”

“I love you too.” I say, smiling a little.

He kisses my cheek. “Trust me. This’ll be fun okay?”

“Fine.” I say, getting out.

…  
Baz:

Simon and I walk together, him following as I walk back into the woods.

“Seriously Baz… Where are we going? Can’t you just tell me?” he asks me.

“Would you relax? Ten more minutes Simon.” I say.

He groans softly and I stop, letting out a sigh.

“Come here.” I say.

“Hmm?” he asks.

“I’ll carry you the rest of the way there.”

“You really don’t need to do that.”

“Just come here.” I say, smiling a little.

He laughs softly. “You’re sure?”

I nod, smiling at him. “Get on my back.”

He laughs and does it, wrapping his arms and legs around me. I smile and continue to walk, feeling him press a kiss to the back of my head.   
…  
Simon:

Baz sets me down not too long after that in a small area that had a tent set up as well as a place for a fire.

“We’re camping?” I ask with a tiny laugh, more out of confusion than amusement.

“We are.” Baz says.

“I never really saw you as someone who would enjoy that.”

“I do tend to spend quite a bit of time in the woods Simon.”

“Still… I don’t know. I still didn’t expect that this would be something that you wanted to do.”

He shrugs slightly. “Are you hungry? Ready for dinner now?”

“Sure.” I say. “That sounds good to me.”

He kisses my cheek, a small smile on his face as he goes to get something out of the tent.

“When did you set all this up?” I ask.

“This morning.” he replies, getting a cooler out of the tent and setting it near the fire pit. “I used a couple of spells to keep anyone from noticing any of it or messing with it.”

“You seem rather excited about this.”

“I’m just in a good mood. Is that a problem?”

“Not a problem, just weird for you I guess.”

He sighs and wraps his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my cheek. “I’m just excited to spend some time alone with you love,” he says.

I turn and kiss him. “It is pretty nice.”

He smiles. “Come on. I’m hungry.” 

I nod and he lets go of me, going over and getting chairs out of the tent and setting them up near the fire pit before using a spell to light the fire.   
…  
Baz:

Simon and I have dinner together, eating all of the most basic camping food and talking, him sitting sideways in my lap due to how uncomfortable he was in his own chair. Or at least, he gave that as an excuse. I’m almost certain that he just likes being close to me and I happen to enjoy it myself. 

I laugh softly. “You are such a mess.”

“What do you mean?”

“How about for example, the ketchup on your cheek.” I say with a small laugh, carefully wiping it off with my napkin.

He blushes a little and I laugh and kiss his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” he says with a little laugh, leaning over and kissing me softly.

“What made you decide that you want to come out here to go camping?”

“It just sounded like it would be interesting. And this way, we’re away just the two of us, which I am definitely enjoying.”

“Me too,” he says. “This is really nice.”

“Ready to make s’mores?” I ask him. 

“Sounds good,” he says, getting up. I go grab the bag of ingredients out of the small pile of camping gear that I had left in the tent.  
…  
Simon:

“So… Do you really not remember where we are?” Baz asks.

“What do you mean?” I ask. 

“Look around. Tell me what you see.” he says, setting the bag of food that he had gotten out of the tent down on his chair.

“What am I supposed to be seeing?” I ask as I look around. The sky is somewhere between a livid and royal blue color, the leaves on the trees bright oranges and reds and yellows, making them look almost as if they were on fire. The atmosphere here is absolutely lovely. Then I realize what he’s talking about. The darker parts on some of the trees. Burnt. “This is where we first kissed. Isn’t it?” I ask, looking back over at him

“Mmhmm.” Baz hums, smiling softly. 

“So what’s so special about today that made you want to come here again?”

“Honestly? Nothing in particular made me choose today other than the fact that the weather is nice and I like seeing the trees like this.”

“But there is a reason that you wanted to come back?”

“Simon… I’ve been in love with you since I was around fourteen years old but I never thought that I would be able to be with you. For almost four years I’ve woken up every morning and had to take a moment to realize that this is actually my life now. That I’m dating you and I am madly in love with you and becoming more and more so by the day. You make me so happy Simon and I never want that to end.” he gets down on one knee and I can’t help but gasp slightly as he pulls a box out of his pocket and opens it. “Simon Snow, will you marry me?”

“Oh my… Crowley Baz, yes! Absolutely!” I say.

Baz grins. A smile much brighter than I have ever seen on him before. He stands up and slides the ring on my finger before pulling me into a kiss. I smile and kiss him back.

“Crowley I love you Baz.” I say, smiling a little and kissing him again.

“I love you too,” he says.  
…

Baz:

Two hours later, I’m curled up in the tent with Simon, absentmindedly tracing the constellations of freckles on his body with my finger, my head on his chest, feeling it slowly expand and contract as he breathes, the light from the luminous full moon coming through the window and making his body appear to be glowing.

“Merlin you’re gorgeous.” I whisper. 

He hums softly, running his fingers through my hair. “So are you.” he says, sounding sleepy. “You look so pretty with your body all moonlit like this.”

I move and kiss him, smiling a little. “Falling asleep already Snow?”

He yawns, stretching a little. “Almost.” he says, carefully moving me over a little and then rolling onto his side. 

I smile and kiss him again and he kisses back, smiling against my lips. 

“What about you? Aren’t you tired?”

“I’m getting there.” I say, curling into him. “I’m kind of cold though.” 

He laughs softly and rolls over, grabbing the hoodie that he had been wearing earlier. “Maybe you should put some clothes back on then love.”

I smile softly and put it on. “Thanks.”

“Better?”

“Mmhmm… It smells like campfire though.”

“You wouldn’t have wanted to date me if you had a problem with that.” he says with a laugh.

I smile. “I suppose that’s true… Or maybe I just like you because you’re always so warm.” I say, curling closer.

He laughs and wraps his arms around me. “So you proposed so that you’d have a personal heater at night for the rest of your life?”

“It’s possible,” I say. “Especially with those wings. They’re like the world’s most amazing electric blanket.

“You’re such an ass sometimes.” Simon says, laughing.

“Yeah, but you still want to marry me.”

“More than anything else love.” he says, closing his eyes. I relax a little, and pretty soon, we’re both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words that I needed to include: constellation, ketchup, royal, gear, atmosphere, expand, livid, example, luminous, moonlit
> 
> New options:
> 
> 1.The villain is really the hero
> 
> 2.The best night the main character won't remember
> 
> 3.A divorced couple is stuck together
> 
> Let me know what sounds best to you!


End file.
